1. Field
The present application relates to the field of electronics, and more particularly, to structures for electronic devices and related methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device such as a switch includes various components that are housed within a chassis. The chassis forms the framework that supports the various components while allowing the various components to be inserted and removed from the electronic device.
One example of a component such as a blade includes ejector handles for securing the blade to the chassis. The blade is inserted into the chassis. After insertion of the blade, the ejector handles are pivoted to rest against the front face of the blade thus locking the blade to the chassis.
The front face of the blade includes various ports to which cables are connected. To maximize the utilization of the blade, the ports are provided in a high density on the front face of the blade to facilitate a high density of cable connections to the blade. Unfortunately, the ejector handles block valuable area of the front face thus limiting the port density on the front face.
Further, cable management is a challenge in a switch having a large number of blades. For example, cables connected to upper blades can droop and block access to ports of lower blades. As the density of cable connections increases, it becomes increasingly important to manage the cables.